


Surprises

by Wwwhat



Series: To Those Who Wait [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Not a lot happens, Parentlock, implied omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwwhat/pseuds/Wwwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's not the only Holmes that doesn't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic ever, feedback and comments gratefully received! 
> 
> Also, I own nothing and no-one, they all belong to their original creators.
> 
> Finally, I wasn't sure about using the name Hamish, but equally I couldn't think of a name that I thought Sherlock and John might choose. Maybe in another fic I'll think of one.

As John slowly came awake, he couldn't place what had woken him, until the noise started again, quiet and close to his face.

"Papa, Papa, Papa, Papa."

He opened one eye a crack and smiled sleepily at the sight of his small son's face resting on the edge of the mattress, his hands under his chin. 

"Mish," John said quietly. "Why aren't you asleep?" He hadn't moved yet and nor had Hamish, but he could tell by the darkness creeping through the curtains that it was definitely not time for anyone to be awake. 

"I wanted to see you and Daddy," Hamish answered with a smile. "I missed you."

John's smile widened. As much as he knew he should tell Hamish off for being out of bed in what was surely the middle of the night still, he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed in the face of such an adorable answer. He reached out to stroke his son's dark curls, 

"How about, since it's night time still, you come up here for a cuddle and then we sleep a bit more?" His hand cupped Hamish's face, the boy responding by nuzzling against John's hand as he worried his bottom lip, clearly thinking over John's suggestion. 

"Mmm, ok," he smiled, shifting to scramble up onto the edge of the bed. 

John shifted back to make some room for him. "Remember to be careful of-"

"Of your tummy," Hamish interrupted. "I know that Papa." His tone so perfectly matched Sherlock's when he thought something was particularly obvious that John couldn't hide his amused smile. 

Hamish snuggled close to John, his head tucked under John's chin, his tiny nose nuzzling against John's neck, breathing in his father's comforting scent. John stroked his son's hair, hoping that he'd go back to sleep, but as a small face turned to look up at him John knew that wasn't going to happen as quickly as he would like.

"Papa, when the baby's here do you think it'll play with me?" 

John smiled as his son's pale eyes stared up at him, a small finger drawing shapes on John's arm. "Well the baby will be quite small at first, but when it's a bit older then I'm sure it will." 

Hamish's brow furrowed, clearly thinking this over. "Will it be my brother or my sister?" He looked down at John's slightly round tummy, eyebrows still pulled together, his mouth set in a tiny frown.

John couldn't help but grin at that. "Ah, you'll have to ask Daddy about that, he wants it to be a surprise." 

"That's silly," Hamish frowned, a little hand on John's tummy now. "Daddy said that when it's a bit bigger we'll be able to feel it move in your tummy, is that true?" 

"Yep," John yawned, "you will. I can only just feel it so it'll need to be a bit bigger before you and Daddy can feel it though." He closed his eyes and cuddled Hamish close, hoping his son might follow suit and doze off.

"How much bigger? Shall I get my tape measure to measure you? Maybe I could make a chart with Daddy?" Hamish started to wriggle away as if to go and get his tape measure. His son was definitely as impulsive as his mate. 

"Not now Mish. Sleep now," John yawned again, holding his son close. 

Hamish lay still for a few moments, long enough for John to start falling asleep again.

Not too long after though the boy wiggled free of his father's arms, kissing his face as he moved. "I'm going to talk to Daddy." John nodded sleepily, letting go of his son, who promptly clambered over John's legs, purposefully avoid his tummy. 

As he squirmed behind his Papa, he snuggled close to his Daddy, his nose almost pressing against Sherlock's.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," he whispered. He'd found this method of getting the attention of his fathers worked well.

Sherlock opened his eyes to see a pair of a nearly identical hue gazing back at him.

"Yes Hamish," Sherlock replied quietly, not wanting to wake John whose breathing was evening out into the familiar pattern of his sleep. He reached out to wrap an arm over Hamish's side, his big hand covering his son's back. 

"You're wrong," Hamish declared, a defiant look on his face. 

Sherlock tried not to smirk at his sons pronouncement. He'd heard him talking to John and could assume what this was about. "Oh really? What about?"

"The baby, we should find out if it's a boy or a girl," Hamish yawned and snuggled a bit closer to Sherlock.

"Why's that?" Sherlock couldn't help his grin this time as he nuzzled the top of Hamish's head breathing in his scent, cuddling his son closer.

"Because I don't like surprises, Daddy, I want to know now and I can't work it out."

"I know Hamish, I didn't like surprises either," he pulled his sleepy eyed son into his embrace, holding him close as he yawned again. "But sometimes surprises are good." He stroked his son's hair softly, pressing a kiss to the dark curls. As he felt the warmth of his child against him, Hamish's head over his heart, he gazed over at John's sleeping form, just able to see the gentle curve of his belly. "Sometimes they're amazing."


End file.
